monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Gogmazios
Hello, and welcome to the last MH4U Monster Appreciation Week! This week we finally look at the Online Final Boss for MH4U! It goes by many names such as George and Mr. Sadface but, its official name is Gogmazios! In-Game Description Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Equipment |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Interesting Facts About Gogmazios *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Halberd Dragon *Family: Gogma *Species: Gogmazios *For a long time, Dundroma was constantly attacked by all sorts of Elder Dragons. To defend the town against these threats, they made all sorts of powerful weapons to defend the town, which eventually lead to them making the Original Dragonator to defend the town. The Original Dragonator alone defeated many foes and defended Dundroma time after time. From this success, it became the symbol of the town. Over time, the Dragonator got old and wasn't as useful as it once was so the town replaced it with a newer, more powerful Dragonator. The old Dragonator was put into a weapons warehouse by the Great Elder and was left there as a memory for Dundroma. One night in that warehouse, the old Dragonator along with large amounts of explosives and gunpowder had disappeared mysteriously. The cause of it was unknown but a black goo was left behind. Many years later, the same thing happened to many of the explosives and gunpowder in the warehouse but more often than before. Like before, a black goo was left behind and it was discovered to be highly flammable. It was later discovered to be pure oil and a trace of this oil was found close to the outflow source for Dundroma. The Guild Knights followed the trail and saw a giant Elder Dragon leaving Dundroma. They found some gunpowder on its body and saw the Original Dragonator on its back. From this alone, they identified it as the Warehouse Thief and say it likes to feed on explosives along with gunpowder. From the discovery of this monster, the Guild labeled it as a monster that needs to be repelled from its huge size and from it needing to destroy the town just get through it. The Guild also gave it the name, Gogmazios. *Gogmazios has a sulfur diet. From this diet, it is known to invade towns for gunpowder. *Gogmazios doesn't have any legends, lore, or stories about it. No one hasn't even witnessed this monster until recently. *Gogmazios has an extra pair of limbs used to help it support itself as it walks bipedally and are used as a weapon to fight of threats. These extra limbs also double as wings and there is also a lot of muscles found inside those limbs alone, which explains how its able to walk upright. *Its suggested that Gogmazios may live in one of the Swamps in the Old World. **Its Quest title also suggest this. *Besides using its extra limbs as a weapon, it'll actually use its whole body as a weapon to fight off a threat. It mainly however uses its limbs, tail, and size to fight. *Gogmazios is considered to be one of the most agile of the giant Elder Dragons known. *Gogmazios produces the oil inside of its body. The oil circulates throughout Gogmazios's body and some of it pours out of its back, dripping/being shot out of its back. This oil is sticky so some objects stick to the oil and remains on it, sticking to Gogmazios's body. Some items that have been found in the oil is Arrows, Bowgun Shots, weapons, rare artifacts, and in one case an old Dragonator. **Even some living organisms have been found in the oil. **The oil is also highly explosive. *From the oil spilling from its back, it has hardened on Gogmazios's scales and shell covering some of its body, increasing the defense of its body. *Inside of its body and in its extra limbs are organs that produce extreme heated-fire. It has a special organ that allows it to feed on the sulfur through decomposition of sulfur. As the sulfur decomposes, heat is decomposed. Another special organ is able to get rid of excess heat and capable of heat exhaustion. **Smoke seen coming from its back is the excessed heat coming from its skin. *When greatly angered, its body temperature greatly increases causing the oil to heat up and ignite faster along with bombing the area with igniting oil plus fire to destroy many things. *The has many spikes on them and the tail is about as long as a Dragonator. *Its rarest item is said to be harboring a fire god. If cracked, the fire god will escape and burn down the whole land before eventually scorching the earth. *The oil coming out of a Gogmazios is impurities such as waste or sweat from its skin due to its diet. *The wings of Gogmazios aren't tattered. The oil on its body has actually stuck on the wings due to hardening on them. When greatly angered, the heat will cause the oil to evaporate from its wings and Gogmazios forcefully forces itself to fly in the air. Gogmazios don't fly easily and rarely fly. *Without the oil on its body, Gogmazios resemble the Revolving Dragons though are a blue in color. *Gogmazios have a very long lifespan. Due to this, Gogmazios didn't evolve very much and still greatly resemble their ancestors. *Gogmazios hibernate underground for a very long period of time, spanning to a few years or even several decades, when it has obtained enough food but waking up to feed again when food is needed. This plus it destroying some villages while searching for food is the reason why it hasn't been seen very much by people. *Gogmazios' weapons have sleep due to a lack of weapons with the aliment. **Though it has some point due to the whole sleeping for years thing. *Gogumazios' name came from Gog and Magog. Its name also comes from a combination of the words Geo and erojion (Erosion in French). Gogmazios BGMs Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs